greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Yalan Gur
History Origin Yalan Gur was a member of the Green Lantern Corps and noted as one of the greatest of the servants of the Guardians of the Universe around two thousand years ago. At the time, he was stationed at his home space of Space Sector 2814 where at one point he came under attack from a yellow beast that nearly killed him due to his Green Lantern Power Ring's flaw. This led to the Oans questioning if they should risk their greatest Green Lantern on such an arbitrary weakness. Ultimately, they decided to remove the Yellow Impurity from Yalan Gur's Power Ring alone in the belief that he would remain their faithful servant. Power Corrupts However, without a weakness in his power ring, Yalan Gur became corrupted by the limitless power of the device and he came to believe himself to both infallible as well as invincible. Thus, he felt he could and should reshape his home sector to suit his desires and wishes. At the time, Gur saw the rise of the Humans civilization on the primitive world of Earth and feared that they would become a threat to the universe. Thus, he took action to halt their development by terrorizing the ancient lands of China at the highest point in their society's progression as Yalan Gur believed that this would control mankind by keeping it in disarray. It was the trading city of Chao-Tzu which had created a great fortress wall under the orders of Minister Xiang-Fa who had ordered its construction in order to prevent raids from the bandit tribes of Sinkiang Hills as he did not have faith in the detachment from his Yellow Warriors. It was this point that Yalan Gur struck and he became enraged as well as amused at the pitiful resistance he faced from the peasants wooden spears. Unknown to Gur, the Guardians had been observing his actions and grew displeased at his recent works. Thus, they had waited for the opportune moment to humble their fallen servant and during the attack on Chao-Tzu, they reactivated the flaw within his power ring but changed the composition to make it vulnerable to wooden objects. As the peasants struck him with their spears, Yalan Gur was wounded by their strikes as his power ring failed to protect him from their primitive weapons. Angered at the human attack as well as the apparent betrayal of the Guardians, Gur did not order his ring to repair his wounds. He was ultimately mortally wounded by the assault that he plummeted onto the Earth where the friction in the air set him on fire. Thus, the former greatest of Green Lanterns died during re-entry and burnt up where his life was absorbed into his Green Lantern Power Battery. As its casing melted, it became a green meteor which fused with the mystical accumulated remnants of magic in the artifact known as the Starheart. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Indomitable Will Equipment Former *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former *Green Lantern Power Ring (Altered) **The yellow impurity was forcibly removed by the Guardians of the Universe not allowing Yalan Gur to overcome his deepest fears and allowing him to become susceptible to corruption. Notes *Martin Nodell (who created Green Lantern in the First Place) is a Guest Penciller. *This story shows that Green Lantern Rings are not inherently vulnerable to yellow. Trivia *Yalan Gur is introduced as part of an effort to reconcile the Golden Age Green Lantern's origin with the later introduction of the Green Lantern Corps. *Yalan Gur appears in the motion picture Justice League in a sequence depicting the people of ancient Earth and their allies battling Steppenwolf. Gur decimates Steppenwolf's Parademon ranks, but is killed by Steppenwolf himself. Gur's ring flies out of Steppenwolf's reach and speeds away, presumably to Oa. See Also *Yalan Gur/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Yalan_Gur_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/yalan-gar/29-54320/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members